Plant and weed killing apparatuses are widely used in gardens, lawns, and plant beds both professionally and in by private gardeners. A common method of killing plants and weeds includes spraying herbicide onto the plant or weeds. However, this method can result in wasted herbicide, killing adjacent plants, and harming other plants and ecosystems when the herbicide runs off into the water supply.
Other plant and weed killing apparatuses allow a gardener to apply herbicide directly to a plant or weed using a porous surface, such as a sponge. However, in a crowded garden, herbicide may still contact adjacent plants.